Spare a Minute
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Simba and Kion have always had a good relationship, yet since taking up the mantle as the leader of the Lion Guard and giving kingly advice to Kiara, there hasn't been much time spent between the two of them. Simba takes it upon himself to change that, as well as get a few things off his chest in the meanwhile. Giftfic for Casrlosfic.


**For those who have read my other story,** ** _Rise of the Sun_** **, you might have noted that I have stated that I wasn't to impressed with how TLGRotR Simba was when interacting with Kion. Furthermore, I'd like to add onto that by adding how I'd wish the show would highlight the bonds Kion has with his family, especially Simba. Now we have gotten some episodes where Kion has interacted with a family member, such as his sister and mother, yet it would appear that Simba doesn't really have much screen-time demonstrating of what a father figure he is to his children. And so, by request by Casrlosfic, I have decided to amend with by the power vested in me by fanfiction.**

 **Thank you Casrlosfic for the wonderful suggestion.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Kion! Son!"

The young lion halted as he stood just mere inches away from the entrance to the Lair of the Lion guard. The adolescent leader of the Lion Guard tilted his head, surveying the surrounding area until his amber eyes landed upon the form of his father, standing mere feet on a low ledge nearby.

"H-hey Dad. How's it going," he replied, stepping closer. The lion king smiled and leapt down to his level.

"Good, though I was wondering if I could spare a minute or two so that I could discuss something that I've been wanting to for quite a bit now," Simba replied, his stance and tone of voice indicating that whatever he had planned had some weight to it. The cub began to nod, but then suddenly shook his head.

"Sorry dad, I would, but the Guard and I really need to get going. The hyenas have been spotted near the border and it's never a good sign when they're here. How about when I get back we can talk, maybe in like an hour or so," Kion offered. His father shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'll be out on patrol by then," he replied, then pausing a moment to think. "H-how about we meet up at sunset on top of Pride Rock. Will you be free by then?"

Kion nodded. "On top of Pride Rock at sunset to talk. Got it." He then turned to his teammates, who were standing patiently for him to join them but now were urgently calling out to him. "I need to go dad. I'll see you later, I promise." He quickly darted off, leaving the king behind.

"Good luck son," Simba called out to him, before retreating off to do his kingly duties.

* * *

On top of Pride Rock was the highest view in the entire Pridelands. One could see the landscape stretch out for miles around them and see the entire expanse of the kingdom. It also had the best sight of the rising and the setting of the sun, like right then when the sun had just begun to dip below the horizon and the sapphire sky began transferring into a much more fiery setting.

However, despite such a glorious view, only few in the pride had ever seen it from this position. Maybe because the times of day where the view was the most beautiful were times when they were asleep or wishing to go asleep. Maybe it was because the climb up to the height was unnerving to most. Or perhaps it was just that it appeared that only kings, queens, and future monarchs had ever gone up there, thus making it appear that to be in that spot you either had to be royal or invited.

No matter what the reason was, the king had confidence that his son would show and that they both could have some quality private time together to discuss a matter that had been gnawing at his conscience for quite some time. AS he heard the sound of footsteps nearby, he inhaled deeply to compose himself and smiled warmly as Kion came into view.

"Hey dad. Sorry if I'm late," he apologized. Simba shook his head and turned out to the distance.

"No son, you're just in time. Look, the sun has just begun to set down below the horizon." The adolescent lion nodded as he walked over to sit next to his father and looked out to where he was looking. Though it was a sight he has seen many times before, the sight of the colors slowly shifting from cool sapphire to brilliant golds and fiery reds and bathing the entire Pridelands in a warm, yet comforting glow took his breath away every time.

"It's been a while since we've done this, right son?"

"Yeah," He murmured, taking a few more seconds to look before turning towards him. "Why'd you really ask me to come here dad?"

The elder's lion face did not turn from the view, though a smirk did cross his lips.

"I figured you'd might be too smart by now to not realize something was going on." Slowly, the king sank to his stomach and laid down before tapping the stone next to him. Kion obliged to the request and rested down beside him.

"How's life been for you lately?"

Kion's eyes widened in surprise, though he automatically shut them tightly as the light began burning his pupils. after a few moments of blinking repeatedly to soothe the sting and figure out a response, he was alright again.

"Pretty good, I guess. It's quite a bit of work going around the Pridelands, rescuing those in need, protecting the Circle of Life and all that stuff; though I do enjoy it from time to time. Especially since my friends are with me all the time."

"So you're enjoying it then?"

The statement came out so swiftly and so straightforward that Kion repeated his previous mistake, hissing a bit as his eyes were exposed to more light then they could handle once more before he turned with a surprised and confused expression towards him.

"Alright dad, what's this really all about? I know we haven't spent some time together in a while, but this is just weird."

The kings gaze still remained locked on the sunset, yet eventually his chest swelled, the sank as he released a deep sigh and dipped his head down.

"Son, do you feel cheated that your sister is going to be queen some day while you're leading the Lion Guard?" His immediate response was Kion scurrying in front of him, planting his front paws on his front legs and staring up directly at him.

"Dad, if this is about me heading down the same path as Scar, then I swear by the Great King that I would and will never-"

"It's not that!"

Kion froze, before looking at his father's expression. It was indiscernible, but it was clear that judging by the shock ridden across his face that he had much more to say then he had previously expected. He pulled himself off and stepped back a few feet as Simba finally changed his position.

"Son... do you.. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! For what?"

"For.. I just..." The king sighed deeply once more and brought up a paw to rub across his face, as if pulling on it would help him reorganize his thoughts. "I.. realize that you're busy a lot with your friends and Guard duties and what not, and I don't get to see you much what with your sister's lessons and she preparing to rule some day taking up most of my time and my other kingly duties... I just.." The king knelt down until he was at face level with his son. "I just want to make sure that you don't feel neglected and that you're doing alright."

Kion blinked slowly, trying to process the undertone to his father's words. "Dad I... I'm fine. I know I don't see you all that much since you're usually gone when I'm here, but..."

A wave emotion passed over him, halting him in the midst of his confession and causing his head and ears to droop. Simba looked over him in concern, laying down to get at a more comfortable level with him.

"But... you know what? Actually... I am a bit irritated that I don't get to spend much time with you nowadays. Things were easier when I wasn't leader of the Lion Guard." A moment past before Kion's eye widened and his head threw up again with a regretful expression. "That's not to say though that I'm not grateful of my position or wanting to quit though, it's just-"

He went quiet as his father lifted a paw to silence him, nodding with an understanding expression. "I know, I know." He paused to exhale deeply, eyes shutting close in the process. "To be fair, I had thrust you into this position without giving you much warning or training beforehand." Kion nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, a heads up would've been nice to have," he said, his cocky undertone causing his father to chuckle some.

"True, true."

The light had begun to darken, changing from brilliant gold to the dimmer, yet still rich oranges and scarlet. The two were silent for a few minutes, just admiring the sunset.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son."

The two giggled a little before Kion lest his father speak first.

"I was thinking. Since I usually take Kiara out into the Pridelands for her lessons, how about you and me instead do that sometime? Just a walk through the savanna, catching up on things. I could even teach you some of the lessons I've been giving Kiara."

Kion thought for a moment, before nodding, a wide, grateful smile spreading across his face. "I'd like that a lot dad. W-would tomorrow work?" Simba nodded in reply.

"I would have to check with your sister to make sure it be alright with her to skip tomorrow's lesson with me, but I wold very much like to hang pout with you tomorrow."

"Well I don't want to interrupt you time with Kiara just so you can spend time with me. How about we-"

Another paw to the face, quieting him down once more. "Son, it's fine. Besides, your mother has been wanting to spend more time on Kiara's hunting skills." He leaned in close, quieting his voice to a whisper. "Your sister is... struggling in that area." Kion nodded, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Got it."

The adolescent then moved closer and laid down, leaning against his father as the sunset began to grow dim and the muted colors of twilight began to spread across the land and sky. All across the Pridelands, herds, packs, and all creatures of the day began to settle down for the evening. Cubs and foals huddled against their mothers for warmth while creatures of the night began to stir instead as their time to rise approached.

It was as the last pinks and violets of the clouds and sky began to fade that Simba felt a body slump against him. Turning, he was mildly surprised to see that Kion had fallen asleep beside him, his head nestled against his father's shoulder. Smiling, he softly got up, careful to dislodge the cub without waking him, before grabbing him gently by his nape and carrying him down towards the cave.

As the last warm breezes of the day blew across the savanna, he felt a wave of calm and relief sweep across him. He felt warm and content from having this heartfelt talk with his son and was glad to know that Kion, despite growing farther and farther away from him, still had a tight bond with him.

Entering the cave, he crossed the asleep and sprawled out forms of his pride members to where his mate and daughter were, already fast asleep. Settling down beside them, he adjusted his load so that Kion was nestled with his arms. The cub squirmed for a moment, trying to adjust and find a comfortable spot, though remained where he was.

Murmuring a soft good night to him, Simba laid his head down to sleep, a sense of eagerness on his mind for what tomorrow would bring before succumbing to the soft lull of sleep too.

* * *

 **I do wish some more character development and relationships were explored between these tow. Though not necessarily the fault of any character, Simba does spend more time with Kiara then with Kion. I really hope we get to see some father-son time between them in the show. While Kion isn't really my favorite character, it would be nice to be shown him having some quality bonding time with his family.**

 **Thank you again Casrlosfic for story suggestion, I have a great time writing this. To all my other readers, I would like to remind you all that I am still not taking any story commissions at the moment, but please, if you have a story suggestion or an idea that you would like to see implemented into any of my current stories, please feel free to leave a review or send me a message. In hope you enjoyed this story and hopefully I'll see you again next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
